This disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, and is applicable to a vehicle seat that includes, for example, a seat load detecting device.
There has been known a vehicle seat that includes a load detector for deploying an air bag in a vehicle collision, the load detector including a load sensor disposed between a seat cushion of a seat of a vehicle and a vehicle floor to determine a load body acting on the seat of the vehicle based on a load detected by the load sensor. For example, when it is determined that an adult is seated on a front passenger seat, the air bag is set to be deployable, and when it is determined that there is no occupant seated on the seat of the vehicle or a child is seated, the air bag is set to be undeployable (JP2014-172581).